Prince Charming
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: All Sam wants for Valentine's Day is to find her Prince Charming...DxS fluff oneshot. YAY FLUFF!


_Eh heh, heh. Who here loves fluff? –raises hand- Man, I love the DxS couple! They SO need to get together!_

_Anyway, this one-shot popped into my head out of nowhere...I was feeling a little depressed today, and what better way to cheer myself up than writing some mushy old fluff? Wow, what an oxymoron. XD I'll shut up now and let you read..._

**Prince Charming**

Casper High School loomed as all of its students entered the building—covered in pink banners and little red hearts. Boyfriends and girlfriends were arm-in-arm, acting completely oblivious to anyone and anything but each other, while the single-but-happy people chowed down on candy hearts. It seemed like a happy day for anyone in high school.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Sam Manson muttered to herself.

Well, almost anyone.

Samantha, the school goth freak, plowed through the hoards of people dressed in pink, white and red, Ugh, you could almost see the hearts bubbling over everyone's heads. It was sickening. She was dressed in her usual black outfit—she couldn't see why anyone would get dressed up for a holiday they didn't even have the day off for. After trudging through more couples, she finally found who she was looking for.

"Hey Sam!" Danny Fenton called out, waving his best female friend over. Sam inwardly sighed in relief, seeing how he wasn't swept up in the 'magic' of V-Day. He still looked like himself; the clumsy, awkward, nerdy half-ghost.

"Hey Danny," she greeted once she reached him. "Where's Tucker?"

Danny rolled his ice-blue eyes. "I saw him this morning before you got here, and he was holding this pink rose. At first I thought he actually went and found himself a girlfriend—" He paused, waiting for Sam's sudden outburst of laughter to subside. "—But it turns out he took it from the bouquet his dad gave his mom this morning. He wants to use it to 'bring on the love'." Danny made air quotes with his fingers.

Sam sniggered. "Oh man, good luck to him with that one. That story alone _almost _makes up for it being...well, today."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean? You don't like Valentine's Day?"

She shrugged, leaning against the wall of lockers. "Well, geez, I don't have anyone really to share it with, and besides...it's too bright. All of this pink is making my head hurt."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. 'Typical Sam,' he thought before shrugging and smiling, "Well, don't worry Sam, one day your Prince Charming will come."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "You are _so _corny." She punched him in the arm. "I doubt I'll find my Prince Charming anytime soon. Not that I care," she shrugged.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Right." Then why did she sound so...well, sad when she said that last line? It was Valentine's Day...even if they didn't have their knight in shining armor, people were supposed to enjoy the holiday. Why did Sam hate it so much? Danny had a sudden urge to try and make her happy again...

He blinked. Okay, he was one of her best friends...of _course _he wanted to make her happy. Right? Right.

Why was the need so much stronger this time though? Danny mentally slapped himself. It was probably all of the sugar. Jazz had bought three jumbo bags of candy conversation hearts the night before, and he had spent the bus ride to school gorging on one of them. No wonder he stomach was suddenly flipping around so much. It was the sugar...not nerves...because why would it be nerves? He was just standing here, on Valentine's Day, talking to Sam about her Prince Charming...

"Hi, I'm—"

"Get away from me loser!"

"Would you—"

"Eeech! I'm allergic to flowers!"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. There was Tucker, and it looked like he was still dateless.

"Hey Tuck," Danny smiled. "Out of luck?"

"You can say that again," the techno-freak replied, crossing his arms, still holding a now bent pink rose. "This stinks. Every girl in this school is either hooked up or too busy eating chocolates they bought themselves to go out with me!"

"Ahem," Sam coughed, narrowing her eyes.

"...Or isn't hooked up or eating chocolate at all!" Tucker added. He sighed, looking at the rose and grimacing. "Geez, forget this idea." He glanced over at Danny and Sam, and a brilliant plan suddenly formed into his mind. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?! It was Valentine's Day...what better day than to...

Tucker suddenly thrust the rose into Danny's hand. "Here."

Danny made a face. "Uh...Tucker..."

"No! I'm not giving it to you like _that, _you crazy person! Give it to...give it to whoever you want to be your Valentine," he said, giving a wink and a thumbs up before running off into a sea of pink and red people, checking his PDA to make sure he had hit up _every _girl in school.

"Uhhh..." Danny trailed off, looking at the flower in his hands. He blinked, trying to figure out what just happened.

Sam laughed, and to his surprise, kind of sadly. "Well Danny, here's your chance...go give the rose to Paulina." She sneered at the popular girl's name.

The halfa shrugged. "She'd probably laugh in my face."

"Yeah, probably."

Danny snorted. "You're supposed to disagree!"

Sam laughed again. "Since when have I ever expressed anything other than my real opinion, hmm?"

"Since always," he admitted, smiling. "But really...what _do _you have against Paulina?"

The goth's eyes seemed to darken and she slumped back again at the wall of lockers, staring at the floor, which was littered with torn envelopes and empty candy heart boxes. "Other than the fact she's a shallow witch? Nothing, really." She murmured the last part.

To her surprise, Danny didn't retaliate with any sort of remark on how pretty Paulina was or whatever. He simply stared at his best female friend, the pink rose still dangling in his fingertips. Suddenly, he grabbed Sam's hand and placed the rose in it, ignoring her startled looked.

"Danny, what...?"

"Give it to your Valentine," he smiled, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "And hopefully he'll turn out to be your Prince Charming." He spun and started to walk away, ignoring the funny feeling that was concocting in his stomach.

Sam looked down at the flower in her hand. The stem was still bent, and it looked like a few petals had fallen, but it was still there...blossomed. And pink. _Way _too pink, Sam thought with a smirk.

Why had Danny given this to her? He knew she wasn't the kissy-kissy-goo-goo flower-happy-peppy pink type. She would rather be struck by lightening than give such a girly flower to a guy.

Unless, of course, he was _really _her Prince Charming...

Danny stopped walking when he felt something breeze past his head. He glanced down at the floor and saw the rose, still bent, but still that soft pink.

He spun on his heel and saw Sam still standing there where he had left her, her arm midair as if she was still chucking the flower at him. A small but nervous smile sat on her face.

Danny bent down and picked up the rose. "I thought I said for you to—"

"Give it to my Valentine. I know," she finished, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Danny's mouth dropped open a bit, and he looked at the rose, then up at Sam, and back and forth until he began to get dizzy. His heart was thudding a million miles an hour—since when did his heart pound around Sam? Of course, there was also the question of why he stomach was still flipping. He decided to ignore it.

"_I'm _your Valentine?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam shrugged, still smiling. "Hey, you're practically the only one in this school who's not either looking or wearing insane amounts of red and pink. You seemed pretty open to me."

"Oh, ha, ha," he snorted, walking up next to her and tucking the pink rose behind her ear.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't get all romantic on me now."

"Aw, c'mon. It's Valentine's Day."

Sam smiled even wider and the two simultaneously flung their arms around each other. The rose fell from behind Sam's ear, fluttering noiselessly to the floor.

"I guess it's okay for you," Sam whispered to Danny. "Because I've finally found my Prince Charming."

**_Fin_**

_-squeak-_

_Heh, I hope you liked it! If you liked this, I also have another rather fluffy one-shot up called **Sweet Silence **if you'd like to read it!_

_Remember, if you read it, **review **it! ;D Who doesn't love reviews? Bwhahaha. _


End file.
